The Bodyguard
by Aoile
Summary: General Caraway had two rules: Keep Rinoa out of trouble and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Easier said than done. Five thousand gil per day wasn't enough to cover emotional trauma and the occasional world saving. But Yura reminded herself that this was all for the hope of retiring before the age of twenty at a field of flowers with a beautiful beach.


**I randomly thought of this when I couldn't sleep. I'll continue if you guys want c: There will be romance if you want some ~  
**

 _The Bodyguard  
_

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Forest Owls was the dumbest name anyone could ever think of for a resistance group. There were at least thirty other names one could pull out of a hat that would sound better. But it fitted the odd, little trio. There were, of course, other members but they were of no importance. It was Rinoa who mattered the most. Rinoa Heartilly, age seventeen and an actual sweetheart if you didn't piss her off.

"You're a great member for our group, Rinoa." Watts, age seventeen and the most polite revolutionary ever, smiled. That was the most biggest lie ever, but the look on Rinoa's face would make a king give up their throne if asked. She had absolutely no experience and yet they took her in anyway.

"Now that I'm here, the other resistance groups will definitely appreciate us after we show them this top secret info I retrieved." Rinoa grinned and puffed out her chest with pride.

"How exactly did you get this, by the way?" Zone, age eighteen and the only reason why Forest Owls would actually have a chance, asked her as he held up the file.

"Uh." Her face went pink as she looked at a figure in the corner of the room.

"No way, your babysitter got it for you?!" Zone's jaw dropped and the figure face palmed rather loudly.

"Y-Yes! And it's bodyguard, not babysitter." Rinoa hastily lied and ignored the burning flames of hatred coming from a glare.

"Are you some ex-spy? I'm surprised you haven't ran away and told the General on us." Watts blurted out and then immediately regretted it when the figure sighed loudly.

"No, I'm not an ex-spy and Rinoa stole the files from her father's desk." They replied, ratting out the girl with no remorse. Watts's second statement was ignored.

"You did what?!" Zone was this close to having a stroke. This close.

"It was just sitting there after I went back to the mansion to get something so I read it!" Rinoa defended herself while refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"And you took it?! Does he know that we have it?!" Zone dropped the files as if they were on fire.

"Of course not!" Rinoa snapped. "I made copies before he came back and I ran straight to you guys."

"As expected of our top strategist." Watts laughed and nodded profusely.

"Strategist?" A lone snort came from the figure. She was here for less than a week and she was already given a title?

"Not another word, Yura." Rinoa shot her a look and the woman pursed her lips. How easily she had her own bodyguard wrapped around her pinky. Zone and Watts shared a look, clearly wanting to ask questions about the woman covered in mystery but they kept their mouth shut. They only knew her by her name and occupation but everything else was a blank. However, right now it was Timber's Independence that was most important.

"Back to the reason why we're here. As per Zone's request, a week from now I'll be heading to Balamb Garden." Rinoa cleared her throat.

"Absolutely not." Yura gritted her teeth as she walked up to the table they were standing around. Rinoa regretted bringing her along to this meeting. "The minute anyone there finds out you're the daughter of Galbadia's top general, you become a moving target!"

"They're mercenaries for hire, they won't be a threat to Rinoa. I made sure of it." Zone tried to calm the bodyguard who honestly scared the crap out of him. She really didn't look older than they were but her presence was rather menacing.

"I know all about them because of Seifer." Rinoa's blush didn't go unnoticed by Yura. "We need backup and they're our best bet. Seifer is going to introduce me to the Headmaster." The name brought a shudder out of Yura.

Seifer Almasy was the bane of Yura's existence up until Rinoa moved out of her father's home. When Rinoa was sixteen, she dated the SeeD cadet and Yura had a hard time keeping her blood pressure at normal levels. She didn't know if they were still dating but she could tell Rinoa still had feelings for him. She hadn't actually met the guy but the thought of him gave her gray hairs. The constant sneaking out to see each other and Yura pretending to be Rinoa underneath the sheets whenever Caraway checked on his daughter made her realize she was not being paid enough. The bodyguard once had Rinoa trapped within her metaphorical fist, being able to shut down any rebellious attitude. But the minute Rinoa became her friend instead of her job, her life became a nightmare. And also because Rinoa knew her little secret that would get her fired and she really needed the pay.

"I'll allow it if I go with you." Yura crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"But it'll be during a party." Rinoa tried to reason with her. "You'll have to wear a dress! You hate dresses."

"I can simply wear a tuxedo." Yura shrugged and it seemed as if she had an answer for everything.

"You'll have to socialize!"

"I know the basics of small talk and compliments."

Rinoa was this close to ripping out her hair and she dragged a hand down her face.

"What if someone flirts with you?"

"I'll tell them I'm taken." Yura said smoothly and almost smiled as Rinoa's shoulders sagged and she threw up her hands in frustration.

"Fine, you win! You can come with me but don't screw this up." The 'Princess' pouted.

"I should be saying that to you." Yura said coolly before exiting off the train. Zone and Watts watched Rinoa chase after her as she yelled something about 'you're not allowed to have cool exits!' The two sighed simultaneously as they realized the Forest Owls would never be the same ever again.

Rinoa made sure to remind Yura how displeased she was with her for the rest of the week. The bodyguard returned from her room after giving Caraway the daily 'she's still alive, don't worry' statement over the phone. She saw only one plate on the dinner table and knew that Rinoa would not be making dinner for her tonight. She rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen to grab an apple. Rinoa ignored her as she hovered over the stove and occasionally stirred the boiling pot.

"You're almost eighteen, Rinoa. Act like it." Yura grunted and dodged a spoon.

"Be a good bodyguard and go stand watch or something." She stuck her tongue out.

"I honestly don't know why I'm still hired. Zone was right, I am your babysitter." Yura sighed in mock sadness as she took a bite of her apple.

"I could become a wanted criminal in Galbadia and I'll need your protection."

"The minute you become a wanted criminal, I'll be in a house by the beach enjoying retirement." She pictured the field of flowers and clear, blue ocean.

"Some babysi―bodyguard you are! You're too young to retire."

"I do my best." She smirked and bowed. She picked up the fallen spoon that was used as a weapon and placed it in the sink. Yura looked up when she felt Rinoa's stare and was startled by the serious look on her face.

"You'll always protect me right?"

The corner of Yura's mouth twitched.

"Always."

Yura Gaharam promised a slow and painful death to the idiot that woke her up before ten in the morning. She cracked an eye open and stared at the bright smile that assaulted vision.

"Tomorrow is the day we go to Balamb!"

She couldn't kill this idiot unfortunately. But she would suffer for the sin she committed. Yura frowned and pulled at her sheets, watching with satisfaction as Rinoa squawked and tumbled off the bed.

"Yes. Tomorrow. Now let me sleep." She murmured and threw the covers over her face.

"But we have to find you a tuxedo!"

"No." Yura whimpered pitifully and tightened her grip around the covers.

"Up!" Rinoa grabbed the end of the covers by her feet and yanked rather hard. Yura shivered as the covers were ripped from her body and she sat up to glare at her friend. Rinoa stared at her dumbly, often forgetting her condition and being startled by her appearance after twenty fours hours.

"You have three seconds to start running."

Rinoa was out the door before she could even count to one. Yura chuckled lowly before swinging her legs to the edge of the bed and getting up. She stretched her arms and took a quick look at the mirror. She sighed as youthful, brown eyes stared back at her that almost didn't seem like her own. She ran a hand through her hair to tame the bed head before grabbing a yellow potion amidst many others and gulped it down. She was thankful of the recipe she found in her grandmother's grimoire. Yura watched in her reflection as her body physically aged ten years. She rolled her shoulders and poked at her cheeks to make sure the illusion stayed. If Caraway found out that a seventeen year old SeeD reject was protecting his daughter instead of a twenty seven year old supposed ex-assassin, he would go after her head instead of simply firing her. Rinoa knew about her secret but she fortunately kept her mouth shut. She had forgotten to drink her potion one morning and Rinoa almost screamed before asking her if she was cursed by a sorceress or something. Yura explained simply that no, she was not cursed and yes, she was only doing this because she was desperate for money.

As she walked to the kitchen of their tiny, two bedroom one bath home, the smell of pancakes filled her nose and her mouth watered.

"You haven't cooked pancakes for a while, Ringo."

"Don't you start." Rinoa threatened with her spatula. She clearly remembered their first encounter and Yura's inability to remember Rinoa's name. If she did that on purpose, Rinoa couldn't tell.

"I don't know what you mean, Rinku."

"No pancakes!"

"Okay, I apologize." Yura hastily said as she grabbed a plate with a hopeful expression. Rinoa caved under the puppy expression and gave her two pancakes as motioned to the syrup beside her. "You're the best." She gave her a wet kiss on the cheek and went to the dinner table. Rinoa made a face but went back to making breakfast.

"We're leaving in an hour!" She called out over her shoulder.

"Got it, Rena."

"What did I say?!"

"My mouth was full of pancakes!"

Rinoa grumbled underneath her breath before serving herself. She was going to make Yura's shopping trip hell.

"This is the tenth tuxedo, Rinoa." Yura sighed as she sat in the dressing room in her underwear.

"I refuse to leave this store until you look like perfection."

"The party is about you getting to Cid, not me gathering attention with my supposed good looks."

"Supposed?!" Rinoa gasped in outrage as she moved the curtain slightly to poke her head in. Yura clenched her fists to instinctively stop herself from trying to cover her bra with her arm. Rinoa had already seen the whole package countless of times.

"Could you close the curtain, you're bringing in a draft." Yura said flatly as she crossed her legs.

Rinoa ignored her, "you have such lovely eyes and skin! Your face is to die for no matter what age you are and yet you act as if you're mediocre." She stepped in with a tuxedo in hand and closed the curtain behind her.

Yura frowned and turned to the body mirror next to her. She pulled a loose, dark strand from her bun and blew her bangs out of her eyes. Boring, muddy brown stared back at her before she studied the rest of her face.

"Freckles on brown skin looks awful." Yura grumbled and then whined when Rinoa whacked the side of her head.

"Insult your appearance again and I will make you walk out this dressing room in your underwear."

Yura promptly shut her mouth even though they both knew that Rinoa would never do that. Rinoa silently handed her the tuxedo before brushing past the curtains. Yura sighed and got to work. She slowly put on the pants that were rather tight but not uncomfortable to move around in and the white, long sleeve button up shirt. She fixed the collar and noticed that this tuxedo lacked a jacket but had a blazer. She shrugged it on and looked at herself in the mirror. Not bad. She walked out as she pulled her hair free from the bun to fix it and was startled by the loud gasp.

"I would date you if you were a boy." Rinoa blurted out before she winced at her statement. Yura looked down awkwardly and played with the hem of her sleeve. Rinoa cleared her throat and gave her a tight smile.

"It has pockets." Yura said dumbly and patted her thighs. A lot of clothing intended for females lacked said pockets. "I can conceal a lot of my weapons."

Rinoa stared at her silently before covering her mouth to quiet the laugh bubbling from her throat. Yura felt her own mouth twitch before she started chuckling too. She ignored the open stares from other customers around the store as she and Rinoa giggled like idiots. The awkward tension left as quickly as it came.

"Go change and pay for it. I have to go look for a dress." Rinoa rubbed her reddened cheeks before leaving Yura by herself. The bodyguard sighed and ran a hand through her curly hair in frustration. She thought the two of them got over what happened long ago but it still seemed to be there. However, she was positive that her feelings for Rinoa have long since disappeared.

Yura did what she was told and delicately folded the tux before leaving the dressing room. She paid for it despite deflating at the sight of the price and used her Rinoa senses to find her friend. She fixed her long, black trench coat as she walked out of the store. It was best that normal citizens did not see her throwing knives. She gripped her shopping bag and noticed a boutique across the street with dresses on mannequins in the window. She nodded her head at passing Galbadian soldiers before entering the store.

"Look! Yura!" Rinoa's voice echoed around her and she turned to see her waving frantically. Her breath left her lungs at the sight of the ivory, almost champagne colored dress. She gave a small whistle as she walked up to her.

"You found a dress in five minutes yet it took us over an hour to find me a tux." Yura pouted as Rinoa laughed.

"You like it?" She asked nervously and twirled around.

"Of course. It's perfect." Yura hummed. Rinoa beamed at the compliment before running back inside to the dressing room. The bodyguard sighed and turned to several mannequins to admire the silk dresses and their colors. The only reason why Yura didn't like dresses was because it was rather hard for her maneuver in one and conceal her weapons. Of course she could use a thigh holster but it was her daggers that were the problem. And she also hadn't mastered how to run in heels yet. She will eventually. Maybe. Probably not.

"Let's go." Rinoa's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and Yura blinked when she realized that she already bought the dress.

"That was fast."

"You were staring at that wedding dress."

"Was I?" Yura's eyebrows raised in surprised as she turned back to see that it was in fact a wedding dress on the mannequin in front of her. "I was just thinking about trying to hide my daggers underneath it."

"Figures." Rinoa snorted and grabbed her arm to lead her out of the boutique. "Our mission was a success today. Now all we need is to pack our things and be ready for the train ride tomorrow."

"Today was a mission?" Yura let herself be dragged back to their home. "I thought it was meant for you to annoy me as much as possible before the day was over."

"You know," Rinoa stopped walking and stared straight ahead. "usually I'm very kind and warm."

"But?"

"When I'm with you, I want to commit murder." Rinoa finished dryly and resumed walking.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Yura grinned and looked around them. Her eyes soaked up every detail of Timber because she had this odd feeling she wouldn't be seeing it for a long time. The occasional Galbadian soldier wouldn't be missed though. Before arriving home, they made a quick stop at the train station to see Zone and Watts. The two wish Rinoa good luck but do not seem to able to look Yura in the eyes. She brought fear into their hearts and it amused her to no end. Rinoa smacked her bicep as they walked away and told her to be nice to them.

"I am nice." Yura scoffed.

"Only to me."

"Guilty as charged."

Rinoa gave her a warm look before a comfortable silence blanketed the two. Yura looked up at the cloudy sky that blocked the sun's rays and she exhaled softly. Deep within her she felt as if a storm was coming. As if maybe she should have stopped Rinoa from joining a resistance group despite it being for a good cause. Galbadia would not release Timber without a fight and Yura knew that Rinoa had absolutely no experience when it came to fighting. She reminded herself in the back of her mind that perhaps she should buy a weapon for Rinoa after they return from Balamb. She heard her friend beside her humming underneath her breath and for once, Yura wished that Rinoa was just a simple girl who still had her mother.

Life took a turn for the worse that night and Yura felt a chill go down her spine. It was all because of one phone call.

"You're fired."

Yura doesn't tell Rinoa. The beautiful beach and field of flowers can wait.


End file.
